Talks Machina Episode 68
| Image = TM_68.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Ashley Johnson, Taliesin Jaffe, and Brian Wayne Foster. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 68 | GnSNum = C2E20a | Airdate = 2018-05-29 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:19:00 | VOD = https://youtu.be/WuIm-huSIOw | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the sixty-eighth episode of Talks Machina. Ashley and Taliesin discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * @MissSunFlower94: Ashley: how does it feel having Yasha secure the space of Alpha Goth? * @potsandpans11: Follow up for Taliesin: How does it feel to be so vastly out-gothed in both campaigns so far? * TheMidnightArcher: What was going through yours and Yasha's minds during your visions? * @MutedRainbows: Taliesin: I’ve been wondering this ever since we learned about Molly’s past. Does he see Gustav as a sort of father figure? * @MarvelousMissC: The dreams that Yasha were having was an amazing and insightful moment. Was Yasha left with a sense of comfort or vulnerability after such a strange and vivid sequence? How did it leave YOU feeling when it was over? * @radar4: Taliesin: We know Yasha knows a fair bit of Molly’s background, but does Molly know much about Yasha’s? Was he as surprised as everyone else when her wings appeared? * Gif of the Week: Eden Chen-Zion aka @edanisaur’s gif of the drinking/vomiting moment. * @ramsay_baggins: For Ashley: Now that her god has given their blessing do you think Yasha feels more comfortable with the group? * TealThyme: Taliesin - In this episode we saw Molly leave a silver in the tree stuck by lightning. Is that part of his moral code, part of his belief in the Moonweaver or something else entirely? * @LadySoria28: For Ashley: What was the inspiration for Yasha’s flower collection? Did you have the idea before Nott gave Yasha flowers? * @lilgaymenace: for Taliesin: Does Mollymauk regret not staying with what remained of the circus? * weekendcheese: Ashley: How long has Yasha been collecting bits of nature? Is she drawn to specific things like flowers; does she collect things that are connected to certain experiences; or things that evoke certain feelings? * Kesrae: Taliesin: Molly was pretty keen to get out of town when news of the war broke out. Now they’re on the road again, is it a case of out of the frying pan and into the fire? Is he worried about more of his past catching up to him? * Fanart of the Week: Rea Gallagher aka @cyanide_lemons’ picture of Yasha’s dream of lightning. * @ConorDedek: To everyone: How crazy is Matt for including an NPC that requires him to mimic all of your voices? * @UselessHooligan: For Ashley: Why did Yasha feel the need to insight check that poor bird child? * Cardamonelaw: Taliesin: You seem to play Molly as leaning on his charms and Charisma-based abilities rather frequently, despite having assigned him a lackluster associated attribute. Did you intend this for Molly, sort of like playing a game on Hardcore mode...just to make things more challenging? * @GabbyRose133: Q for Ash! What does Yasha make of Trent Ikithon, and his offer to speak to her again? * @spenshie: Both of you: How do you think Molly and Yasha became friends? Did they kind of gravitate towards each other naturally while in the circus, or were there certain things that brought them closer? * Xundax: Taliesin: Molly seemed a bit surly and standoffish since the war began. Is it just the threat of conscription or is something else going on with him? * @venlaflaxine: For Ashley: Liam has said that Caleb feels a bit of kinship to Yasha, what does Yasha think about Caleb? And how did she feel about suddenly having someone speak Celestial to her? * MrMrCrap: Both: How come neither Molly nor Yasha told Fjord about the old orc in the cabin? * @PGT860: Taliesin: of all the roommates, Fjord and Molly have had the least inn-room interactions. What do you imagine they talk about? * Hadley DiForti: Ashley: How does it feel to always have a character who is the center of a person’s affections? * WordsThatRhymeWOrang: Taliesin: Do you see Molly’s Devil’s Tongue as his own or it that something that also came from Lucian? * Bigsexyalphamale: Where are you getting the inspiration for these gory ‘how do you want to do this’ finishes? Do you enjoy getting to take the wheel of such cinematic kills after last campaign? * Boffleslop: Brian: Within hours of meeting Kiri, the Mighty Nein gave her a knife, introduced her to alcohol and porn, and took her to a seedy motel flooded with stagnant swamp water. Do you have any advice for them on how to better Foster a chick? * #thankmyguests: Tapestry's Chafing, Naturally Blocks Sun, and I'm your host, Likin' My Posture. Beef Jerky After Dark Quotations * Taliesin: “will be dead by next week, we all know that.” External Links * loquaciousquark's summary of , including After Dark. References Art: